Reys Tarchus
Admirál Nové republiky, který za svůj život vystřídal více stran než je zdrávo. I přesto, že byl některými považován za Vaderova dlouho ztraceného bratra, byl Reys Tarchus muž, jehož činy ho povnesli do výšin hrdinů a stal se vzorem a hrdinou pro budoucí Luanpaladanské rytíře Jedi, přestože sám nikdy Sílu ovládat neuměl. Biografie Ranný život Reys se narodil jako prvorozený syn do rodiny hrdých příslušníků Luanpaladanských ozbrojených složek, kteří pro zachování tradice poslali mladého chlapce ve věku osmi let do vojenského vzdělávacího zařízení, kde byly v rámci tradic mladým chlapcům a dívkám vštěpovány základy boje, taktiky a strategie. Reys si během svého výcviku utvořil silná přátelství s svými vrstevníky z vojenské školy, mezi kterými působil jako nevyhlášený vůdce party. Během studentských let udržoval intimní vztah se svoují dlouholetou přítelkyníí Ressain. CIS V době vypuknutí Klonových válek stála vláda Luanpadanu na straně Konfederace, a elitně cvičené luanpaladanské jednotky byly vysílány na plnění důležitých úkolů v rámci konfederační armády. V polovině prvního roku války byla skupina luanpaladanů, pod vedením komandéra Silvara Tarota, vyslána podniknout nájezd na republikové loděnice v sektoru Nilmesh, kde momentálně podstupovaly čtyři lodě třídy Acclamator opravy po škodách utrpených v bitvě o Hiusk. Útočné komando se v převlečení za personál dostalo do prostorů stanice, kde se po potlačení tvrdého odporu zmocnilo dvou křižníků a jeden další trvale poškodilo, než se do sektoru dostaly republikové posily, a komando bylo nuceno se stáhnout i s kořistí. Silvar Tarota během nájezdu padl s čtyřiceti dalšími členy skupiny, když klonoví vojáci odstřelili přechodový tunel mezi jednotlivými moduly stanice. Když se Reys dostal se svou skupinou na palubu acclamátoru byl ostatními členy zvolen za kapitána. Loď, které se zmocnili byla okamžitě po jejím zmocnění přejmenována na Ressain, Reysovu jedinou opravdovou lásku, která padla během nájezdu. Tarcha nadále zůstával velitelem Ressain a úspěšně vedl boj proti republice. Na své konto si připsal zničení sedmi Hvězdných křižmíků a sedmapadesáti nákladních lodí všemožných velikostí bez ztráty jediného života ve své posádce, za což si vysloužil chválu u svých nadřízených a tučnou odměnu na svou hlavu u republikových byrokratů. Z republikové flotily byla uvolněna část svazu lodí s jedníným specifickým rozkazem: Zlikvidovat pirátského kapitána konfederační lodě Ressain. Co nejvíc pobuřovalo republikové důstojníky byla taktika kapitána Tarchy, který využíval původ své lodi a maskoval se jako doprovod republikových konvojů, aby v příhodném okmažiku zaútočil proti svému nic netušícímu cíli. Když se proti-pirátský republikový svaz dostal do přímé konfrontace s Ressain začalo tří týdení hra na kočku a myš, kdy Ressain a její pronásledovatelé ústavičně prováděli mikroskoky a skoky na slepo. Tato honička byla ukončena ve chvíli, co Reys dostal urgentní zprávu přímo od Arcivévody Luanpaladanu Uisora Deregsona o uzavření příměří s republikou. Republika Tarcha měl právo si, dle uzavřené mírové dohody, ponechat Ressain a veškerá obvinění proti němu byla přes velké nevole stažena. Výměnou za svou svobodu předal Reys část svých zkušeností a poznatků republikovým velitelům. Mezitím Ressain podstupovala modernizaci a dlouho zaslouženou generální opravu. I přes uzavřené příměří s Luapaladanem se republikové vrchní velení zdráhalo nasadit velitele jejich bývalého nepřítele do přímé bitvy s konfederací s obavy, že kapitáni lodí se opět přidají ke svým bývalým spojencům. A tak i Tarchus tvrdnul měsíce v docích, bez možnosti svou loď provětrat. Když se konečně objevila zpráva o nastávající akci, klonová válka a tak i republika definitivně skončila. Impérium Tarchovi nebyla v impériu svěřena žádná vysší funkce, jedinou jeho činností byly hlídkové lety v oblastech jádra, daleko od své rodné domoviny. Tento nudný stereotypní život způsobil, že se víc a víc oddával alkoholicým nápojům.Takto působil několik let, dokud se, znovu vlivem alkoholu, nedostal do potíží. Po návratu z nudné sektorové patroly, se on a jeho posádka dostali v alkoholu posilněném stavu do hádky s elitní jednotkou stormtrooperů. Tarcha při té konfrontaci utrpěl na cti, a to nehodlal nechat jen tak. V převlečení za stormtrooperské důstojníky se s posádkou vplížil do ubikací stormtrooperů a vyházel veškerou zbroj do vesmíru. Shodou neštastných náhod, přiletěl sám císař Palpatine osobně na inspekci, za doprovodu velkého počtu holovizních štábů. Elitní stormtrooperská jednotka vypadala z valného počtu tak, jak je Síla stvořila, zatímco Tarchova posádka vypadala naprosto upraveně a řádně, žacož byl Tarcha vyznamenám císařem palpatinem osobně a jeho fotka obou dvou se otiskla na plátcích novin ve všech planetách jádra. Velitel stanice, který si dělal zálusk na pozici moffa a nyní ji kompletně ztratil se rozhodl, že se Tarchovi pomstí. Poté, co na ressain zaútočila trojice hvězdných destruktorů třídy Imperial-II byl Tarcha nucen uniknout k povstalcům. Povstalecká aliance To be soon... Nová Republika Tarcha bojoval v mnoha významných bitvách co Nová republika vedla, a se svou malou, zastaralou lodí dokazoval, že velikost, ani výzbroj neni vše. Jeho taktické schopnosti byly jednim z důvodů, proč byl žádán o přednášky na vojenských školách. Někdy kolem 12 ABY byla Ressain na přímý rozkaz nadřízených poslána na sešrotování. Tarcha odmítá nabízené nové Mon Calamariánské křižníky, definitivně opouští flotilu přičemž se vzdavá své hodnosti a veškerých výsad admirála. Dva roky žije v pomyslném důchodu, na který měl již dávno nárok, ale uvězněný čilý duch ve starém těle ho donutí vstoupit do záchraných jednotek, přesto touží dál po navrácení své lodi a dalších plavbách. Osobnost a vlastnosti Za scénou Vznik postavy Reys vznikl původně jako postava ve výcviku pro Elinor na OSW, kde jeho role měla být jen okrajová a celkově postava měla posloužit jako křoví, pro dotvoření atmosféry. V průběhu výcviku dostal Tarcha osobnější ráz, původní koncept vztekajícího a řvoucího důstojníka Novorepublikových sil, byl zahozen a Tarcha se proměnil do bývalého vysoce postaveného důstojníka námořnictva, ze kterého odešel z čistě osobních důvodů. V prvotním plánu se mělo jednat o tvrdého, a přísného muže, což se nakonec vyvrbilo v postavu sice tvrdou, ale s otcovským přístupem k podřízeným a pijáckými lapáliemi. Tarchova pirátská eskapáda z období jeho působení v CIS je inspirovaná skutečnými příběhy lodí Konfederace Států Amerických, CSS Alabama a CSS Shenandoah. Skloňování jména *1p - Tarchus *2p - (bez) Tarcha *3p - (k) Tarchovi *4p - (vidím) Tarcha *5p - (oslovujeme, voláme) Tarchu! Tarcho! *6p - (o) Tarchovi *7p - (s) Tarchem Výskyt *Knights of the New Republic: Elderna (První výskyt) - výcvik pro Elinor na OSW *Knights of the New Empire: Ve stínu předků (Zmíňka, holografická projekce) *Deníky bezejmeného admirála *Dark Line (zmíňka) Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:CIS Kategorie:Galaktická republika Kategorie:Galaktické Impérium Kategorie:Povstalecká Aliance Kategorie:Nová Republika Kategorie:Elinoří fanfiction Kategorie:Luanpaladan Kategorie:Nekompletní Stránky